


Badass Emissary Stiles

by changesintime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary, Emissary!Stiles, M/M, badass!Stiles, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:37:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changesintime/pseuds/changesintime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Badass!Stiles Emissary!Stiles fic. It is 'slow' building sterek in the sense that yes there is sexual tension, but they are not in a relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Badass Emissary Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing :( If I did Sterek would be canon...

“Stiles?” Derek looks at the boy confused. He had emptied the loft, but looking around it look lived in. “What are you doing here?”

“I live here.” He shrugged. “You were still paying rent and my dad and I weren’t seeing eye to eye so here I am.”

“You love your father, you wouldn’t just abandon him.”

“Dude, he was being all annoying about curfews and not looking for trouble. Then he pitched a fit about this.” He rolled up his sleeve revealing the mark on the emissary.

“You did that for Scott?”

“No, Scott doesn’t need an emissary, and even if I did it for him it wouldn’t work. We’re bros, but it’s not the same. I’m training to be someone elses emissary.”

“So you’ll be leaving to find another pack.”

“I don’t have to leave. I already know whose emissary I am.”

“I’m not an alpha anymore, Stiles.”

“I think we both know that’s a lie. Cora called. Told me about the pack you guys got involved with and what happened. You killed their alpha because they threatened her. Very noble. Stupid, but noble.” Stiles shrugged moving around the apartment making no move to leave.

“I suppose you know that she’s back too,” Derek dropped his duffle bag and leaned against the wall amused.

“Yep, I also know that you and Scott are gonna have to talk. Because there have been,” Stiles made one of his faces and looked for the right words, “Changes.”

“Isaac has changed loyalties to him, I was expecting that.”

“Isaac doesn’t hang around much since him and Allison started sleeping together. He submits to Scott, but keeps his distance. Jackson’s back and as cocky and stubborn as ever. Always picking fights with the twins because of Danny and Lydia. Oh! Ethan accidentally changed Danny, but we don’t think it was an accident. The twins aren’t exactly submitting to Scott, but they’re not picking fights either.”

“And Peter?”

“As grumpy as ever. We assume he’s planning something. Ever since Mrs. McCall and my dad started pretending to not be seeing eachother he’s been even more distant. We think he had a thing for her. More than just using her as bait against Scott. OH! And he’s walking around with a stick in his ass thinking that Scott should be all grateful to him, because he’s the reason he’s a true alpha. Some load of crap that is. Look at the cost!”

“I see. You know this means you have to go home.”

“Uh no. See you left. So, you and Cora can sleep in those dog beds.” He teased pointing to the dog beds sitting in the corner. “Unless of course you wanna share.” He raised his eyebrow challenging him to say something.

Derek looked at him, “Are you trying to impress me? With this I don’t give a shit attitude, because it’s not working.” He crossed his arms.

“I don’t have anything to prove to you, Sourwolf. You don’t scare me.”

Derek’s smirk fell as he moved across the room and pinned Stiles to the wall. “You were saying.” He looked at him his eyes red and his breathing hard taking in every bit of Stiles smell. Not hearing fear in his beating heart but something different. Something he wasn’t expecting. “You’re not afraid of me.” He couldn’t take his eyes off of Stiles lips the way they moved into a frustrated grin.

“Didn’t I just say that, Sour Wolf?” Stiles pushed against him teasingly knowing he wasn’t getting anywhere. Not until Derek was ready to let him go. So he licked his lips and nibbled on it watching Derek’s own mouth with fascination.

“Am I interrupting anything?” Peter’s voice echoed in the apartment causing Derek to let go of Stiles and turn to him.

Stiles surpressed the groan and sent a glare over a Peter. “We’ve agreed you’re not allowed here Peter.” His frustration growing as he pushed his hands into his pocket to pull out a handful of mountain ash. “I have no problems forcing you in the circle again.”

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, pup? Until you’re a full emissary I won’t respect you let alone be afraid of your little handful of mountain ash.” He tilted his head challenging Stiles to try. “Besides I’d have you pinned to that wall harder than Derek in a heartbeat if you even tried. Rookie mistake announcing your plan.”

“Rookie mistake pissing me off.” Stiles let out a low growl. He noticed after being tattooed that he picked up on a lot of were tendencies growling when angry was one of them. The other was that he wasn’t like Deaton. He didn’t just give advice. It was more, he felt more powerful. He spent a lot of time near the Nemeton. He could feel it with every step he took towards being an emissary. The tattoo, which Deaton had been wary about, was something that had concerned both Deaton and his sister.

“Pup, I have had enough of your attitude. If you don’t have the bite to back it up I suggest going and curling into a ball in a corner where you belong. After all that’s all an omega is good for. That, and…” Peter looked at him and Stiles could tell he was undressing him with his eyes. Something that was causing him to shudder in disgust.

“You should leave.”

Stiles looked at Derek with shock. “Me?” He turned and glared at Derek with the best angry face he could. “You’re sending me away? When you’re the one whose disappeared for MONTHS! Derek it’s been six months! No texts, no damn post cards, no nothing. Not a damn word. If it wasn’t for Cora I wouldn’t even know you were still alive. And you’re sending me away? I don’t think so. YOU can leave,” He clenched his fist and felt the tattoo on his forearm moving around angrily much like a ripple in a pond.

“No, him.” Derek said pointing to Peter rolling his eyes at how Stiles over reacted.

“Oh,” Stiles face fell and pushed his hands back into his pockets backing away from the two wolves. “Well then carry on.”

 

Peter looked between the two and rolled his eyes at the pair. “This isn’t over. You can’t avoid this conversation forever.” He turned and slammed the loft doors behind him.

“You’re jumpy, has he been bothering you?” Derek asked finding a comfortable chair that hadn’t been there before.

“No more than everyone else.” Stiles said moving across the apartment to sit on top of the desk eyes on Derek. “I’m half convinced this is another nightmare. You’ll come and leave again and I’m going to be forced to find another alpha. I don’t want to leave Beacon Hills, even if my dad is pissed about all the lies and this.” He unconsciously rubbed the tattoo as if trying to hide it. He wasn’t like a normal emissary. Peter was waiting for the proof.

“Dreaming about me?” Derek teased watching the boy he hadn’t seen in six months. There was something different about the way he held himself. It wasn’t just the tattoo. “How did Cora know to get in touch?”

“She didn’t, until you became an alpha. An alpha without an emissary is never a good thing. We’ve seen that, with the alpha pack. But it was more than that. She’s part of your pack; she herself has a connection to the emissary, as your sister. She felt me.”

“Felt?”

“I’m not like Deaton. I’m not…I won’t only give you advice, I have…something I can add. I’m not defenceless.”

“How?”

“I have a connection to the Nemeton.” Stiles looked at him and waited. He knew the reaction he’d seen it more times than he could count. The look of disgust. The look that compares him to her.

Derek unconsciously pulled away.

“It’s not like that. I don’t kill innocent people, I am not her. Derek please, just…I’m different. The nemeton has life again. Not just from Paige, but from me, for Scott and from Allison. We died, Derek. I can feel it, probably like Jennifer. But I’m not her.” He pulled his shirt down to cover the tattoo and the bruises that covered a majority of his torso.

 

“Do you really think that’s the smartest thing you’ve done? Pledge your life to the thing that tried to kill your father?”

“The Nemeton did nothing! It gave life back to someone who had been brutally attacked. Someone who maybe wasn’t so bad before. Maybe the Nemeton needed love. It was cut down. The druids used to worship at the tree, a wise oak. That is what a druid is. Why don’t you understand that!”

“Stiles, you don’t have to do this. Not for me. You could be normal, you could just go to college, live a normal life.”

“Are you really telling me what to do? Do you think you’re the best judge of what I should do with my life? Did you even go to college Derek? To be telling me that I have to do that. Do you live a normal life? Would you ever have lived a normal life, since you know you shift into a wolf on the full moon and are the target of hilarious dog jokes?”

“College is kinda hard when you have to come back your senior year to bury your sister, find her murder, be accused of murder by two clueless teenagers who know nothing about pack or responsibility, become an alpha, make a pack, lose a pack to hunters, be attacked by an alpha pack and then have to go take care of your sister, because you are in fact no longer an alpha.” Derek’s eyes were red now. His anger making it impossible to keep the shift from happening. “And do you really want to tell me that the Nemeton is helping you?” He snarled ripping Stile’s shirt to shreds revealing the small white scars and dark purple bruising covering him. “Or are those scars of your own doing?”

“What I chose to do or not do is not any of your concern as you made obvious when you left without stopping to think about the people you were leaving behind.” Stiles refused to back down his fists clenched at his sides. “I won’ be this vulnerable child! Not again. I’ve had enough. People need to learn their place. Werewolves and supernatural beings need to know that this place is protected by a power they couldn’t even begin to imagine.”

“Can you even hear yourself? Does Scott know how you sound? Is he really okay with this?”

“Scott is my boy, my best friend, my brother, but he is not my alpha.”

 

“If I asked you not to do this, would you stop?”

“No, because I know you’re just going to leave again. You always leave.” Stiles voice sounded more vulnerable than he looked. “I missed you and you were gone. I needed you and you were gone! Scott was being consumed by his darkness and there was no one to pull him out. Allison was all cuddly with Isaac, but I could see her darkness. It’s easy to hide it when you’re expected to be cold as a hunter. But they have a new code now. ‘We protect those who cannot protect themselves’. They’ve made a more permanent treaty with Scott. If it wasn’t for the new wolf that showed up here weeks ago I don’t know where he’d be. He tried to hide it but it wasn’t working. She joined the pack and it was like Scott had found his other half. But you could still see Allison trying to hide the amount of weapons on her person. The knife in her boot and the one hidden against her thigh. Isaac is helping, I think. But there was no one here for me. I had to do something!”

“And you think this is that best option?”

“YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE ME!” Stiles eyes narrowed and something happened that Derek did not expect. He was thrown against the bed knocking himself down onto it. Stiles realized what he’d done and breathed deeply to calm down. “I…” He let out a small whimper as a small mark appeared on his torso and started bleeding. “Damn it, Derek!” he fell into his computer chair and started rustling around frantically for something to stop the trickling blood.

Derek looked at him and saw the broken look in his eyes. There was a darkness that was torturing him and he should have known better than to push. “That happens every time you…”

“Every time I lose control? Is that what you wanted to say?” He sighed and bit back another remark. “Yes this is what happens no matter what I do. There is always a price to be paid. And sometimes I can’t control how my temper reacts to things. A temper that wasn’t so bad, until that night.”

“This is my fault.”

“This is Peter’s fault. He bit Scott. So he brought me into this mess. I wasn’t going to let my best friend wander into this world without a dearth of knowledge. I was in charge of finding this knowledge and so I found this, and Deaton. I was always meant to be an emissary. It just wasn’t supposed to be like this. And that is not your fault.”

“I bet your father doesn’t think that way.” Derek’s eyes drifted to the doors expecting the sheriff to be breaking down the doors to the loft.

“My dad doesn’t understand everything that’s happened. I wouldn’t ask him to understand. If he had let me do this without protest then I’d still be in my childhood bedroom. And not be lying to the school about where I live.”

“Can’t he force you home?”

“Do you really think he could do that? Looking at what you just saw, do you think he could do anything?”

 

“He’s your father and the Sheriff, I’m sure there was some way he could bring you home.”

“Who’s to say I’m not home? He is not handling the supernatural as well as Melissa did. We fought a lot about all the lies I told him. About how many of the dead bodies I knew more about than him and didn’t give him warning. I dug my grave. It’s time I live in it.”

Derek winced at the common phrase. Death followed him. Talking about it as if it was nothing bothered him.

“I can leave, if this really bothers you.” Stiles felt vulnerable now. He was willing to leave, because honestly this was derek’s loft. But the idea of leaving made him nervous. Scott wasn’t handling his changes well either, but the alpha did his best to keep him mouth shut about it. If he were to go live with him, like Isaac, Stiles didn’t think Scott would be able to bite back the remarks.

“No, this is as much your home as it is mine. You can stay. We’ll…we’ll figure something out. Uh, I guess you can keep this room and I’ll take Cora’s old room.”

“Is she really not coming back? She’s your sister, part of your pack?”

“She didn’t want to come back here. I can’t blame her. She said she’d only come back if I rebuilt the house, but…I don’t really want to rebuild it. There are too many emotions tied to that house. It’s where my family died, it’s where Peter lost his humanity, it’s where I killed Peter and he killed Kate.”

“It’s where we met.” Stiles mumbled.

“We met on the grounds, because someone doesn’t understand the concept of private property.” Derek teased a smirk at the attempt at light hearted banter.

“Hardly private when the family who owned it disappeared off the face of the….sorry. Anyway out. I have shit to do before I go to sleep.”

“Stiles, you’re still bleeding.”

“I’m fine. It’ll stop. I’ll go to sleep and when I wake up this will have been a dream because why would you come back here. It was obviously not for Peter. And since you’re leaving your only family behind to be in territory practically claimed by another Alpha, though I’m sure you and Scott will get along swimmingly. Your record at getting along is lovely.”

 “Pack is family. I have pack here….”

“I don’t want to hurt you, but unless you submit to Scott, which I never see happening. All the wolves here are loyal to him. Except Peter. Peter is the exception. He’s dropped to Omega status.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because he’s alone, I can feel him. Deaton can too. It’s why he’s been pushing me. He wants to see what I can do. But after he denied Scott’s invitation, because he didn’t want Peter to fall to Omega, I denied him. Several times. And the creepy lecherous looks he gives me when I’m working out don’t help. He knows every bit of this loft so me without a shirt always means he’s watching.”

“Working out?”

“Can’t you tell?” Stiles raised his eyebrows seductively. “Or do you only have a thing for psychotics? Because I’d totally get it and it would so explain how you haven’t jumped my bones yet.”


End file.
